gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power-Ups 7: Wildcard Skills
GURPS Power-Ups 7: Wildcard Skills expands on Wildcard Skills. Contents * Information on how wildcard skills interact with such fundamental concepts as bonuses, controlling attributes, defaults, and techniques. * Advice on how to define new wildcard skills in terms of high concept, skill count, and skill breadth, with extra detail on those that simplify character templates, martial-arts styles, and supernatural abilities. * Optional rules for wildcard skills to relax penalties, combine multiple wildcards, grant bonuses that reach beyond skill rolls, enhance critical successes, and even bend the story itself! * Discussion of how to use wildcard skills in your campaign, ranging from "no wildcards" all the way up to "wildcards only." * Wild speculation, such as wildcard techniques and wildcard advantages Other Wildcards *Wildcard Techniques: 3x normal cost *Wildcard Advantages: 3x normal cost *Wildcard Languages: 3x normal cost - whole family of related languages *Wildcard Powers: 4x normal cost Template Wildcards Template Wildcards takes all of a template's primary and secondary skill as well as any mandatory Talents and bundles them together. Depending on the template this can be several Wildcard skills (called building blocks) or just one. Ultimate template wildcards take this to the next level by including all skills conceivably tied to the template. They are task driven rather then skill driven. Ultimate template wildcard examples * Contact! * Flunky! * Guard! * Mugger! * Orc! * Sage! * Samaritan! * Thug! List of Wildcard skills Chapter 3 is a compilation of Wildcard skills that had appeared in GURPS supplements with those tailored for specific genres or settings generalized. There are 70 of them listed. Template Wildcards in the below list are in bold. * Art! * Assassin! * Barbarian! * Bard! * Blade! (building block) * Boat! * Bow! * Businessman! * Cleaner! * Cleric! * College! (collection) - a wildcard analog to Ritual Magic * Computers! * Courtier! * Demolition Man! * Detective! (building block; borderline ultimate) * Drive! * Druid! * Encyclopedist! * Explorer! * Face Man! * Fake! * Fist! (building block) * Forceful Chi! * Gun! (building block) * Hacker! * History! * Holy Warrior! * Horseman! * Hunter! * Infiltrator! * Inner Balance! * Inventor! * Investigator! (building block) * Katana! * Knight! * Language! (collection) * Lore! (building block) * Magic! - a close wildcard analog to Ritual Magic. More focused variants: :* Wizardry! (Magery) :* Theurgy! (Power Investiture) * Map! (ultimate) * Martial Artist! - there is also the more limited Style! * Mechanism! * Medic! (building block) * Medicine! * Memetics! * Money! * Move! * Negotiator! * Occult! * Perform! * Pilot!: The version in GURPS Supers is minimalist and doesn't give the full range possible with this wildcard. * Pirate! (can be ultimate) * Psychologist! * Scholar! * Science! (building block) * Scout! * Security! * Servant! * Shooter! * Spy! (ultimate) * Stick! * Swashbuckler! * Sword! * Talker! (building block) * Ten-Hut! (building block) * Thief! * Throw! * Wheel Man! * Whip! * Wire Rat! * Wizard! - This covers all of a fantasy wizard’s trade except magic – it doesn’t allow spellcasting. Category:Author Sean Punch Category:Power-Ups Category:GURPS PDF Only Books